


The saving of Harry Potter

by marmarchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmarchan/pseuds/marmarchan
Summary: Tom finds out something that could ruin all of Dumbledore plans and hard work. Harry Potter was never who he was raised to be, He wasn't Lily and James son.The only person Tom confided in was Severus, his long time lover tricked into believing All of Dumbledore's words."So I made a trip to Gringotts to get a purification ritual. When the goblins told me of all the memory charms and potions that had been place on me everything made sense to me." Tom stopped here to look at Severus before continuing. "We had a son fourteen years ago, on July 31, and we named him Ignatius Marvolo Riddle Prince.""B-but if you are telling me the t-truth then that... that means that... N-no you must be lying t-to me the only boy I know of, that was born that day was Harry Potter but that can't be. We... I-I would remember holding a child, my child; T-Tom they told us he was a s-still born." If Severus was going to say more he didn’t have the capacity to, because he broke down into heart retching sobs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	The saving of Harry Potter

"Tom I came as fast as I could, is something the matter?" Severus Snape said as he walked towards Tom and kneels in front of him. 

After the whole graveyard ritual and finding out that Wormtail had mucked it up by using the venom of a snake instead of the blood of a snake, Severus had found a way to get rid of the snake like face appearance and now Tom looked like a slightly older version of his diary's sixteen-year-old self. 

"Severus I have some information that you aren't going to like, and it will most likely make you upset, but it's something that you need to know." All Severus could do was stare at his lord and lover for a minute before he was able to respond. "What is it that you have discovered that is going to make me upset Tom?" 

He watched Tom as he contemplated telling him about what he found out. As he was about to say something when Tom started to speak, "I was curious about this memories I was getting that didn’t seem familiar to me. They were memories of the two of us holding each other, and you were holding our baby boy in your arms, but I knew that couldn’t be real." 

"So I made a trip to Gringotts to get a purification ritual. When the goblins told me of all the memory charms and potions that had been place on me everything made sense to me." Tom stopped here to look at Severus before continuing. "We had a son fourteen years ago, on July 31, and we named him Ignatius Marvolo Riddle Prince." 

"B-but if you are telling me the t-truth then that... that means that... N-no you must be lying t-to me the only boy I know of that was born that day was Harry Potter but that can’t be. We... I-I would remember holding a child, my child; T-Tom they told us he was a s-still born." If Severus was going to say more he didn’t have the capacity to, because he broke down into heart retching sobs. 

Tom, seeing his lover break down slid down his chair and wrapped his arms around his distraught lover. "Shh, I know love but its all true. The Potters baby was the one that was still born. Dumbledore and the Potters took Ignatius away from us because they thought that we weren't worthy of being parents, so they switched our baby's. I know how much it hurts to think about all of this. We have been treating our son horribly, but it's ok because I know were he is living right now and we can go get him. We will be able to right our wrongs." By the end of Toms little speech Severus had stopped sobbing and was only sniffling every once and a while. 

"But how are we going to make him believe that what we are telling him is the truth? Our Ignatius hates me! Hates us! T-Tom we need to get him back. I want my son back." 

Both Tom and Severus sat there for a while before Tom grabbed Severus' up and apparating them to number four Privet Drive. The first thing both men herd as they approached the house were screams of pain. Without thinking Severus blasted the door of its hinges. Both Tom and Severus walked through the hallway and stopped in horror at what they were seeing; shackled against the wall was Harry with his supposed uncle dragging a red hot fire poker down his back. 

"How does that feel freak? Hmm does it feel good, no well that the point. You have got me up to my last nerve with all you screaming at night. Not letting the rest of us get a good nights sleep. This is your last straw freak, after this you won't get to go back to that school. You will be locked up like the freak that you are!" Vernon yelled as he raised the fire poker up getting ready to stab it into his body. 

At this point Severus snapped out of it and before the poker could make contact with Harry's side he yelled,"Petrificus Totalus!" Vernon's body snapped together and fell to the ground with a loud thump, as Severus and Tom ran over to Harry and undid the shackles. "N-no U-uncle I-I'm s-sorry I'll be q-quiet I p-promise." 

Tom looked over at Severus to see his eyes were red and puffy from trying to hold back his tears. "Shh, Harry its okay we came here to take you with us, you might be a bit confused but you need to trust us ok?" Severus fished around in his travel potion bag for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. "Here Harry I need you to drink this I promise that when you wake up you won't be here anymore, you'll be in a better and safer pace, but I need you to drink this." 

Harry looked at him before he opened his mouth enough for the potion to slide down his throat. Tom and Severus sat there as Harrys eyes drooped and his breathing evened out. 

Without saying anything Tom picked Harry up while Severus summoned Harrys things to him before both of them apperated without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this enough I might post the next chapter! I'm not to sure though, its been quite a while since I've written anything. I thought I'd give it a chance again. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this not so well written story a chance, if you liked it and would want the next part let me know in the comments.


End file.
